


Trying Something New

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Bondage, Comedy, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/F, Pseudo-Rape, Yuri, consensual drug use, there's literally no sex or nudity involved, there's no rape involved at all but still do avoid this if it makes you uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Hanayo and Rin tries to spice up their sex life with consensual drugging, but things go wrong and gets really embarrassing for Rin.





	Trying Something New

It was a pretty common running gag amongst the Muses that Hanayo was the purest girl amongst them all, even though everyone, especially Rin, knew that that wasn’t true at all. In fact, all her nervousness and shyness in public, she was perhaps the most confident and dominant partner Rin has ever had, not to mention the kinkiest, with the kinds of ideas she always manages to come up with. Although, while Hanayo did enjoy this kind of unintentional alter ego, after some time, she still felt like she wanted to try something a little different with her girlfriend.

Which was why Rin would be surprised by a little, but incredibly unexpected, proposal from her girlfriend that morning. “E-Ehh? Are you sure you did not word that wrong Kayo-chin? Me, dom you?”

“Mm, Rin-chan! I’m sure!” Hanayo nodded, her eyes full of determination as she kept her arms folded close to her body and her fists close to her chest, as if begging for her girlfriend like an eager puppy dog, “I want to know what it feels like to be the one being teased and toyed with, rather than being the one in control!”

“I-If you say so, nya... “ Rin scratched her head nervously, quickly thinking back to all the times they have spent together and trying to learn to emulate how Hanayo generally doms her, “But you’re going to have to tell me what to do, nya! You know I’ve never dommed you before, and I wouldn’t know what would get you going!”

Though Hanayo knew that her girlfriend was just being thoughtful, she still huffed and pouted, and said in her soft but determined voice, “You’re the dom, Rin-chan! You’re the one who decides what to do with me! ...You are right though, silly me, I suppose we do need something to go on.”

“Nyeah!” Rin sure was glad that she and Hanayo arrived at school early enough for it to be possible to find an empty bathroom to talk about this kind of topic in. “Like, what positions we would be in, what I would actually be doing to you, how I was going to know how far to go…”

“That’s it! We could do a roleplay scenario!” Hanayo’s interruption was abrupt and made Rin jump a bit.

“A r-roleplay scenario?”

“That’s right! One particular scenario I have been looking up a lot when searching for porn lately is drugging! We could do a thing where you drug me and take me home and tie me up, and have your way with me!” If Rin wasn’t used to how passionate Hanayo becomes when talking about sex and all the wild things she wanted to do, she perhaps would have found this to be strange, but this was something she couldn’t even find to be surprising. Well, not until Hanayo actually pulled out a small packet of a bit of strange powder. “I even have the roofies right here!”

“Wh-what!? K-Kayo-chin!” It took some effort for Rin to hold back from exclaiming out too loudly, but goodness, did Hanayo really go far this time. “Where did you even find stuff like that, nya!?”

“Don’t ask, Rin-chan! But what do you think? Doesn’t it sound like fun?” Hanayo’s tone made it pretty clear that this really wasn’t a joke, and that this was something she was genuinely interested in trying.

Thankfully for her, Rin wasn’t against the idea either. She was just really taken aback by the fact that she even has that kind of drug on her on school grounds. “I-I mean, it does… I guess I won’t mind trying it out with you, if you really want to. But when would we do something like this? And how… uhh, I guess, how would the whole thing go, nya?”

“Geez, Rin-chan! You don’t watch enough good porn!” Hanayo chided, though giving Rin a small giggle to know that she really wasn’t actually scolding her for not having the same taste in porn, “You slip this stuff in my drink when I’m not looking, wait for me to pass out, and then take me home, tie me up, and fuck me silly! That’s how the scenario generally goes!”

“O-oh, nya, is that so?” Rin laughed nervously, wondering if that was something she could actually do. She has never actually been on top like that before, and she felt like if she tied Hanayo up, she would simply end up getting her off instead of actually getting off herself. “Um, if you pass out though, you won’t be able to give consent, nya… are you sure that’s going to be okay, nya?”

“Don’t you worry a thing, Rin-chan. I am going to give you consent right now to drug me whenever you’d like, as long as it’s not during school or idol practice, and take me home and do with me as you’d like.” Despite her previously excited tone, Hanayo was calm when she gave Rin consent, making sure she understood that this was genuinely something she would like to have happen. “Do you consent to doing this scenario with me?”

“Mmm, nyeah, I give consent. I would be interested in doing this scenario with you.” Rin gave a smile and a nod, and accepted the small packet of roofies from Hanayo’s hand. Pocketing it and making sure it was in a safe spot that will not fall out and get her into trouble, she then said, “We should probably get to class now, nya? Class is starting soon.”

“Y-Yeah, let’s go now, Rin-chan.”

And just like that, Hanayo was back to her shier and more nervous self, although from her eyes, Rin could tell that she was still just as excited as before, or perhaps even a little moreso, now that she had confirmation this was actually something that was going to happen. Though she wasn’t a dom, Rin still had to admit she was pretty excited about it too, since she was going to be trying something new with her girlfriend. Besides, who knows? She might discover that she’s actually just as much of a dom too, and figure out what to do halfway through.

\---

“See you guys tomorrow!”

School being over, idol practice being over, Rin and Hanayo went on their way back home together, hand in hand, chattering as usual, though what was unusual were the rather lewd thoughts plaguing Rin’s mind. She normally isn’t like this, but all throughout the day, she simply couldn’t stop thinking about Hanayo and the scenario she had proposed for her, whether she was answering questions in class or dancing to the beat on the rooftop. She’s always been the one on the bottom, squirming and writhing, but this time, it was Hanayo that was going to be the one helpless, and it was just such an unusual thing to imagine that the idea of her girlfriend in vulnerable positions thoroughly enticed Rin.

That perhaps was why she would get the idea to use the roofies she was given by Hanayo on her that very day, while they were walking home together. It was pretty hard to figure out when and how she might actually use them though. Rin was familiar with how chloroform was used from watching those superhero and spy movies where the love interest gets put out by chloroform and kidnapped, but the only thing she knew about roofies she heard from Hanayo herself. Was she just supposed to put this powder in her drink? Would it really dissolve and take effect as quickly as Hanayo had described? Maybe it was best to experiment with it for now.

As the two walked by the park they usually do on their way home, the vending machine seemed to have caught Hanayo’s attention, and she strolled over eagerly, huffing out in a sing-songy voice, “Aahh, it’s really warm today, I need my green tea.”

“I should get something too, nya. My throat’s dry, nya.” Rin stood by her girlfriend as she watched her put in her coins and select her can of green tea, and waited for her turn to do the same to get her can of soy milk. “Come on Kayo-chin, let’s go sit on that bench over there, nya.”

“Mhmm!”

There was really no need for Rin to have to say that, since it was practically routine for them at this point to get a drink and take a break at the park on their way home ever since idol practice became a regular part of their schedule, but saying that has almost seemed to turn into part of the routine for them too. A routine only the two of them shared together. Sitting together, leaning against each other, sipping their drinks together, a routine so normal to them that Rin quickly found herself back into lewd thoughts about Hanayo.

Rin still was entirely unsure of herself and how she might approach satisfying Hanayo by drugging her or whatnot, but the thought of rendering her unable to resist became more and more appealing by the moment. Her girlfriend was quite soft and has cute chubby cheeks, and has quite a plush body in general, it would be quite wonderful to cuddle up to her and fall asle-... wait, that’s not what Hanayo is asking her to do! No, she asked for far lewder than that. And since Hanyo was distracted now, watching the beautiful sunset Rin has a hard time peeling her eyes from, she figured it was probably her best chance to drug up her tea.

Slowly and quietly slipping the little packet out of her jacket and quickly checking it to see how she was going to administer it, Rin took the little capsule out of the folded piece of paper and twisted the two ends a little bit to make sure it was easy to open. Then, carefully placing it near Hanayo’s can, she… hesitates. She went over her directions again, and reminded herself that Hanayo has given her consent to use this on her whenever she would like, as long as it’s not during school or idol practice, but Rin still couldn’t help but feel really shady doing something like this. Drugging Hanayo without her knowing, tying her up… maybe she just wasn’t used to this role, because she knew for a sure that Hanayo would be completely comfortable doing this to her. Maybe she should just start off by slipping just a little bit of the powder in…

Of course, that’s what Rin wanted to try if her hand hadn’t fumbled and poured everything in the capsule into the can. For a moment, her face went pale, worrying if that was far too much, but then she had to quickly put the empty capsule back in the little paper and stuff it back into her jacket before Hanayo turned back to her to get a drink. There was no more time to panic or rethink doing this, not when her girlfriend was now taking a drink from her can.

For just a moment, as Hanayo was drinking her green tea, her eyes shifted and peered at Rin, sending a shiver down her spine. Could she have known that she had drugged her tea? Did roofies have any taste? Was Hanayo supposed to know that she was being drugged? Thankfully, her girlfriend didn’t say anything about it, and simply set her can down by her side.

“The sunset today really is quite beautiful, huh?” Hanayo said, her smile warm, her gaze having softened once again, as if she was completely oblivious to what Rin had done, “Um, if it’s okay, can we stay here for just a bit longer, Rin-chan? I wanna watch the sunset with you a bit more.”

“A-ahh, yeah, of course nya.” Rin almost felt bad for having drugged Hanayo now, since the sunset really was quite nice. At least her girlfriend not having seemed to notice that she’s slipped the powder into her drink made her feel a bit better about that. “We’ll stay here for as long as you’d like, Kayo-chin!”

As her girlfriend leaned in against her shoulder, Rin wrapped her arm around her shoulder and brought her close, enjoying the moment with her. The warm sunset, the brilliant fiery sky, her soft girlfriend… and yet with all these things, Rin’s mind once again returned to lewd and anxious thoughts. How long before the roofies actually take effect? What if it takes way too long and it gets dark before she could get her home? That would be pretty bad.

Then again, how WAS she going to get Hanayo home like this, if she falls asleep on the bench? Rin knew for a fact that she could not carry Hanayo for more than three seconds on her own, there was no way she can possibly get her home on her own. Sure, she could help support Hanayo, but that’s assuming she can even stay on her feet, which she was absolutely not going to be able to do once she passes out.

Speaking of passing out, it seemed like enough time had passed for Hanayo to actually pass out. At first, Rin hadn’t even realized, her attention completely fixated on the beautiful sunset and her own thoughts, but when she felt her girlfriend slumping against her, she realized that she had fallen asleep. This should have been exciting for her, but now Rin was just worrying, because she realized there was no way to get Hanayo home by herself like this.

What was she going to do? She can’t just ask a random stranger for help, they’d get suspicious immediately! Maybe someone from the Muses? But wouldn’t it be awkward to involve someone else in their sex life like this, especially when they don’t actually know what kind of things Hanayo is into? The only other person that Rin can possibly think of to help her out of this extremely awkward situation was Maki, who she knows has a sexual relationship with Hanayo as well, but…

“Hey Maki-chan! Please help! Kayo-chin’s passed out at the park bench, nya!”  
“The one you always stop at on your way home?”  
“Yes, nya! Hurry!  
“OK, omw”

Well, at least Maki was agreeable about it, but now Rin is really hoping she’s not going to have to explain herself. This was such an awkward situation, and admitting to drugging Hanayo was just such a sketchy thing to do. What if Maki gets the wrong impression and gets her in trouble for it? This was going to be so bad, and Rin felt so embarrassed and guilty about it. Maybe she should have waited to drug Hanayo instead of doing it that very day. Maybe she should have watched some of the porn Hanayo watched so she would know what to do and how it usually works. Maybe she should have asked Maki for backup beforehand and explain to her what’s going on so this situation wouldn’t arise.

Rin must have lost track of time panicking, because she just realized how much the sky had darkened by the time Maki had finally arrived. Thankfully, Maki didn’t look too suspicious, and was eager to help carry Hanayo home. Although…

“What exactly happened here? Do you know why she passed out?”

“Err, I guess she wasn’t feeling very well?”

“She looks fine to me.” Maki obviously wasn’t convinced by Rin’s little lie, and instead raised her eyebrow. Either she was just really perceptive, or Rin was really bad at lying. Bringing her hand over to Hanayo’s forehead and feeling it for just a moment, she then said, “She feels fine too. She doesn’t look sick or anything.”

Though she had a feeling something like this might happen, Rin still really wished Maki wouldn’t investigate like this, because now she was really beginning worry. She wracked her mind, looking for an excuse, but simply couldn’t come up with one, and could only stutter, “A-ahh, y-yeah, is that so?”

By now, Maki was really looking suspicious. Much to Rin’s panic, she picked up Hanayo’s can of green tea and examined it for just a moment, then put it down, and reach over Rin’s lap… for the little piece of paper with the empty capsule, which must have fallen out at some point. The moment Rin saw what her friend had picked up, her face went pale. It was all over. Maki knew what was going on now.

“...Care to explain this, Rin?” With one hand at her hip and the other holding out the piece of paper with the empty capsule in it, Maki looked and sounded awfully a lot like Rin’s mom when she was little and she did something wrong, and Rin absolutely hated it. “What in the world did you put in Hanayo’s drink?”

Well, there was no more hiding it, no more pretending like something else had happened. Scratching her head nervously and avoiding eye contact, Rin began, “W-well, u-uhh… th-that’s… r-roofies. B-before you get any ideas, it wasn’t like that, nya! U-um, this morning, K-Kayochin actually wanted to t-try something like this, wh-where I would drug her without her n-noticing so I can t-tie her up and d-dom her. B-because like! I know it sounds weird, but like, sh-she said she wanted to try subbing for once, and sh-she wanted to try out one of those p-porn scenarios she saw, and-”

“Okay, okay, I get it, geez.” Maki sighed, shutting Rin up with an ambiguous look on her face that Rin could not read, “But seriously, drugging her, Rin? Here?”

“Y-yeah…” Oh boy, Rin has a feeling she was in for it now. She was probably going to get lectured on how she’s a creep and why she’s wrong and what she’s doing is bad, and she couldn’t feel guiltier.

“Rin… you’re not supposed to drug her when you don’t have any way to take her home.” Hearing this made Rin look up at Maki in surprise, her brows still furrowed in worry. “People only do that in public when they have a car or someone to help them get the girl home, but you… you don’t have that. Well, not until now, but like, when you’re doing this on your own without any way to get her home, you’re supposed to get her home first, and THEN drug her. That way you wouldn’t be stuck in this situation!”

“...E-eh?”

“Whatever, come on Rin, let’s get her home together.” Maki almost looked like she felt guilty about going off on her friend like this, crossing her arms and twirling her hair, looking away. “It’s gonna get dark pretty quick.”

“O-oh, uhh, yeah let’s do that.”

\---

Walking Hanayo home with Maki felt so extremely awkward. Rin knew she was going to fuck something up the first time she tries to dom Hanayo like this in a roleplay scenario, but she didn’t think it would be something this embarrassing and awkward. At least in the end, she was able to get Hanayo back to her place safely with Maki’s help, but even so, she couldn’t help but feel absolutely ashamed of herself.  
When they finally got to her doorstep, Maki took a moment to catch her breath, and then ask, “You gonna need any help getting her in bed or anything?”

“Oh uhh, n-no, I think it’s going to be fine now.” Rin’s cheeks were flushed and her body was sweaty, the task of helping Hanayo home a much harder one, even with Maki helping, than she had anticipated.

“Mm, right. I should get going now, then.”  
“W-wait, Maki-chan.”  
“Hm? ...What is it?”

This wasn’t something Rin wanted to ask, but she figured it was probably important to because she didn’t want to feel guilty forever. “Um… y-you don’t think I’m weird or creepy or anything like that, do you? For… you know, doing all of this…”

“What? Of course not.” Though Maki was about to leave, she turned back to Rin and gave her a reassuring smile. It would not be the first time she’s had to comfort Rin about something like this. “Rin, Hanayo gave you consent, didn’t she? Then there’s nothing wrong with this. Besides, roofies have a slightly salty taste, so if she really didn’t want it she probably would have confronted you about it the moment she tasted it, and after it kicks in her eyes would have still been opened. I mean, I would know about this, since Eli and Nico hav-...”

“Huh? Have what?”

“U-uhh, nothing!” Rin didn’t get what Maki meant until she blushed and turned away with her arms crossed, huffing and avoiding eye contact, as much as Rin tries to look at her in the face, “I-It’s nothing. Anyways, I should get going now, Rin. Uhh, there’s no need to feel bad and stuff, I’m always down to help if you need it, okay? And next time, do more research before you actually dive into this kind of thing!”

“Ahh, of course, nya! I’ll keep it in mind! Safe trip home, nya!”

Now that Maki was gone, the last step was to actually get Hanayo up to her room and tie her up. It was fortunate that Rin’s mom was out that day, and wouldn’t be home until very late, so that she wouldn’t have to sneak her girlfriend up to her room, and instead take her time trying to get her up the stairs. That though, proved to be a pretty tough task too, and made Rin regret letting Maki go home so quick, and not having dinner first before actually setting about doing this.

By the time Hanayo was finally in her bed, around twenty minutes have already passed, and Rin was thoroughly exhausted and starved. She figured there was no way she could go on to tying her up and then pleasuring her if she didn’t eat first, so she headed downstairs to prepare herself an instant meal while her girlfriend remained passed out in her bed.

As she ate the instant curry meal she heated up in the microwave, Rin thought about actually setting out to do this. She was feeling much better about it, especially after Maki’s reassurance. If she was going to make her girlfriend feel good by doing this, then she was willing to do it for her sake. Rin found this train of thought to be kind of amusing, since Hanayo wanted her to dom her, but in the end, she’s still the sub, doing what she wants to make her feel good.

Though she couldn’t help but think back to what Maki had said before she cut herself off. Eli, Maki, and Nico have done something like this too, and Maki was the one drugged? Rin hasn’t really ever been dommed by Eli or Nico before, but now she can’t help but wonder what that must be like. The student council president she could easily see as a dom, since she was tall and admired by everyone at school, but Nico? Her anger and bitterness probably made up for her height when it comes to domming.

Once Rin had finished eating, she cleaned up a bit and headed back up to her room. She figured she’s taken long enough, and that she should probably get started, so she locked her bedroom door and went to work. Taking out the bondage ropes she keeps underneath her bed, she began trying to put her girlfriend in bondage, only to realize she doesn’t actually know how to. She’s only ever been tied up by Hanayo with these ropes, but she’s never actually tied anyone up before.

Goodness, was this awkward. There was no one conscious around to witness anything but Rin still felt so embarrassed, having to quickly go online to look up how she was supposed to do a shibari. She wasn’t particularly a fast learner either, so it took her quite a bit of time before realizing how how the knots were supposed to be tied and how the ropes were supposed to look on Hanayo’s body. Actually tying her up though, was another task in of itself that Rin struggled to finish completing.

By the time Rin had finally tied Hanayo up, she was far too exhausted to actually do anything lewd to her. Carrying her home, helping her up the stairs, not to mention, having a meal and feeling full, all of these things had worn down on her far too much for her to actually bother with doing anything lewd to her girlfriend, so she simply collapsed on her bed and cuddled close to her, and closed her eyes.

\---

Hanayo finally woke up, she was still groggy, and her mind fuzzy, from being drugged. She couldn’t really register anything, and it certainly didn’t help that it was so dark, except for the soft glow of a computer screen. Even so, her mind really couldn’t process much at the moment, asides from the fact that she needed to go back to sleep and give her liver more time to process through all of this, and so she did.

When she woke up again, it was slightly brighter in the room, and her mind was a bit more cleared, albeit still somewhat groggy. At least it was cleared enough for her to realize that her body was completely immobilized, and that she’s been put in a pretty well done shibari. That much brought a smile to her face, but just what was Rin doing, clinging onto her like this, and not actually doing anything to her? She was so warm, so soft, her breathing steady… oh. It would appear that rather than doing anything lewd to her, Rin had fallen asleep on top of her. Well, wasn’t this awkward.

Though she had to admit she was slightly disappointed that she didn’t wake up to being fucked or having already been fucked, Hanayo couldn’t really complain about being warm and cuddly with her girlfriend like this, even if she was tied up like this. Of course, there was also the fact that Rin has practically wasted a roofie capsule she took so much effort to get her hands on… but Hanayo really didn’t care about that. Simply sleeping together like this in Rin’s bed was good enough for her.


End file.
